Sang de coton
by Mikipeach
Summary: Elle aurait souhaité être aussi blanche que le coton ou les étoiles. Ne plus sentir cette crasse immonde qui collait à sa peau et lui donnait la nausée. Mais il n'y avait que la chaleur du soleil. Les claquements des coups de fouets. La poussière ocre et suffocante. Et le sang roulant sur le coton. (12 years a Slave)


_**Disclaimers :**_ Patsey appartient au film **12 years a Slave de Steve McQueen**, adaptation du **roman autobiographique** de Solomon Northup.

_**Rating :**_ T (violence, esclavage, suicide…)

_**Genre :**_ Tragedy

_**Résumé :**_ _Elle aurait souhaité être aussi blanche que le coton ou les étoiles. Ne plus sentir cette crasse immonde qui collait à sa peau et lui donnait la nausée. Mais il n'y avait que la chaleur du soleil. Les claquements des coups de fouets. La poussière ocre et suffocante. Et le sang roulant sur le coton. (12 years a Slave)_

Cela fait une semaine que je suis allée voir ce film au cinéma et ça a tellement été une claque pour moi (et un vide au niveau lacrymal) que le lendemain j'écrivais ce petit OS. Voici donc une rétrospective sur le personnage qui m'a le plus fasciné et fendu le coeur (en dehors de Solomon) : Patsey. Son passé et la suite de sa vie après le départ de Solomon sont tirés de mon imagination et d'un besoin d'offrir la paix/liberté à cette fille martyrisée par ses maîtres et l'esclavage.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sang de coton<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Il y avait la chaleur du soleil. Les perles de sueurs roulant sur les peaux d'ébène. Les voix rocailleuses chantant lentement la souffrance pour soutenir le rythme mécanique de la cueillette. Les claquements des coups de fouets fouettant l'air et les chairs. La poussière ocre et suffocante. Et le sang roulant sur le coton.

Ces larmes vermeilles glissant sur la fleur duveteuses et les tiges frémissant sous les déplacements des esclaves et les bruissements du vent. Elle sentait les plaies à vif tatouant la pulpe de ses doigts, les courbatures et les élancements de ses muscles. Mais ça lui était bien égal. Elle continuait d'arracher le coton.

Toujours plus vite. Toujours plus.

Elle ne suivait pas le rythme des chants qui donnait la cadence de la cueillette. Non elle était trop rapide, trop dans son monde, trop engluée dans ce mécanisme de déshumanisation pour écouter les gémissements de son corps ou les trémolos des voix des esclaves.

Il fallait toujours plus de coton. Toujours plus de flocons entre ses doigts poisseux de sang et de crasse. Toujours plus.

Elle avait toujours été rapide la petite Patsey, comme le chuchotait maman alors qu'elle courrait dans les plantations, grimpait aux arbres, marchait autour des jardins fleuris et de la maison pleine de couleurs, confectionnait des poupées avec les feuilles de coton et cueillait la fleur duveteuse dans la plantation de la bonne vieille Mrs. Hughes. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'une môme au large sourire et aux seins pointant timidement entre les plis de sa chemise rugueuse.

Vie d'esclave avec une maîtresse plutôt bonne et honnête contrairement à certains méchants blancs aimant agiter leur fouet sur la peau sombre des nègres comme on agite un pinceau sur une toile. Ce n'était pas la liberté mais c'était toujours mieux que maintenant.

Patsey aurait voulu que ce temps dure pour toujours mais maîtresse Hughes était morte une nuit d'été humide et chaude dans son lit. Alors les esclaves et les biens avaient été dispersés aux quatre vents, vendus aux plus offrants. Maman et Patsey avaient été séparées dans des cris et des flots de larmes.

Puis il y avait eu cet homme d'une élégance mensongère alors que ses yeux bleus luisaient d'un éclat de démence.

Bienvenue chez maître Epps Patsey. Bienvenue en Enfer.

Plus de couleurs. Le monde s'était désormais teint de blanc et de pourpre.

Blanc du coton.

Blanc de la maison.

Pourpre du sang.

Pourpre de la violence.

Alors elle avait amassé le coton avec force, dans un rythme frénétique, dans des gestes mécaniques et les yeux plongés dans les abysses d'un monde invisible. Lieu d'évasion où elle était libre. Libre le temps qu'elle rejoigne l'humidité et l'obscurité du hangar où maître Epps écoutait les comptes des récoltes et exerçait son pouvoir abusif sur leur pauvre tête de nègre.

500 livres de coton. 3 misérables chiffres dont l'alignement sonna la fin de sa vie. Un sac de coton que maître Epps regarda avec étonnement avant de la dévorer des yeux d'une convoitise effrayante.

Brave Patsey. Une négresse parmi les nègres. Une fleur noire dans un champs de coton.

Elle frissonnait toujours de dégoût et de terreur en se rappelant des toutes premières paroles qu'il avait chuchoté à ses oreilles d'une voix rauque et admirative alors que ses doigts s'attardaient un peu trop sur sa peau.

Il fallait toujours plus de coton. Toujours plus. Pour oublier. Pour faire cesser les rouages grinçant et douloureux de son existence misérable. Pour oublier cette vie d'esclave, cette vie bourbeuse de mépris et de violence. Elle amassait le coton, noyait son existence dans la blancheur des champs, dans cette répétition frénétique qui l'empêchait de penser, de songer, de souffrir.

Ses sacs de coton étaient toujours remplis à ras bord et l'enfonçaient un peu plus dans cet Enfer alors que l'intérêt de maître Epps devenait plus insistant à chaque nouveau sac gonflé sous le poids des fleurs cotonneuses.

Toujours plus de coton. Toujours plus.

Il l'avait violé pour la première fois lors d'une nuit sans étoile. Ses mains s'attardant sur sa peau, son souffle rauque contre son oreille alors qu'elle pleurait et suppliait.

Elle était sa favorite. Son jouet. Son orgueil. L'objet de sa folie. De son désir. De son autodestruction.

Celle qui amassait le plus de coton et qui écartait les cuisses sous les grondements de ses ordres.

Pauvre Patsey qui n'était plus qu'une poupée avançant mécaniquement sur le chemin de l'existence sans savoir si elle devait se laisser mourir au creux d'un fossé ou traîner par son maître et ses malheurs sur cette route infernale.

Victime du désir fou de son maître et de la haine de son épouse.

Elle tremblait de peur sous le regard haineux de maitresse Epps. Son cœur se serrait en voyant la souffrance amère qui dansait dans ses prunelles sombres de pauvre épouse enchaînée à un mari fou hanté par l'esclave arrachant toujours plus de coton à chaque jour que le Seigneur faisait. La rancœur bouillonnait dans ses veines quand elle voyait sa pitance arrachée de ses mains par un ordre impérieux de la maitresse blanche, quand elle sentait ses ongles si fins et si longs – nullement brisés par les travaux des plantations – s'enfoncer dans sa chair avec une satisfaction cruelle, quand elle pleurait sous les coups et les objets pleuvant sur son corps.

Haine, souffrance, désespoir étaient les seuls sentiments qui faisaient battre son cœur. Elle aurait voulu les voir morts, les tuer et les faire souffrir de ses propres mains…mais elle n'en avait pas la force. A quoi bon la vengeance si elle n'avait plus de désir de vivre ?

Chaque jour était un nouveau jour sans le moindre sens. Aussi cruel et encore pire que le précédent.

Elle était lasse de vivre et incapable de se tuer.

Elle avait bien tenté de demander à Platts, de l'acheter avec un bijoux de maîtresse Epps, de le suppliait mais il avait refusé par peur de l'Enfer et d'une punition divine sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient déjà dans l'Enfer. Suffoqués par les miasmes de cette vie inhumaine et la cruauté folle de leurs maîtres.

Elle lui en voulait de ne pas lui faire cette faveur. De refuser les ordres de maîtresse Epps qui lui demandait de tuer la petite Patsey pour éteindre le feu de haine qui dévorait son corps. Il avait de la pitié pour elle. Il n'était que compassion et un soutien pour son frêle corps tatoué par les cicatrices et les bleus mais elle aurait préféré qu'il lui fracasse la tête contre une pierre plutôt que de continuer à la laisser vivre dans une vie qui n'était qu'une mascarade cruelle.

Alors elle arrachait le coton. Toujours plus vite. Toujours plus fort. Ignorant les épines, les échardes, les coupures lacérant sa peau. Indifférente aux gouttes de sang imprégnant les fleurs de coton.

Toujours plus de coton. Toujours plus.

Il venait toujours la voir. Il ne la laissait jamais en paix. Salissant son corps un peu plus à chaque nouveau coup de reins. L'abandonnant sous le peuplier et la froideur de la nuit après l'avoir violée sans la moindre honte pour détruire ce désir coupable qu'il ressentait. La laissant poisseuse de cette étreinte et crasseuse de cette existence.

Elle ne rentrait jamais de suite dans les cases. Contemplant haletante, le cœur au bord des lèvres la clarté des étoiles. Elle aurait souhaité être aussi blanche que le coton ou les étoiles. Ne plus sentir cette crasse immonde qui collait à sa peau et lui donnait la nausée.

Libre.

Si seulement elle l'était.

Pour un savon aussi blanc que le coton elle reçut des dizaines de coups de fouet. Pour avoir voulu ôter cette immonde saleté elle fut attachée au poteau de l'humiliation, nue et exposée au cuir du fouet jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse sous les vagues de douleur parcourant son corps. Pour une absence d'une heure elle n'eut que la jalousie violente de maître Epps comme réponse. La chair à vif et rouge de sang.

Elle avait pleuré, hurlant sous les soins de ses compagnons d'infortunes, dévisageant Platts dans une supplication muette. Mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de la tuer pour achever ses souffrances et ses errances.

Alors elle avait continué à cueillir le coton. Toujours plus vite. Toujours plus.

Automate dont la vie s'était envolé sous l'immensité du ciel.

Puis Platts était parti, récupérer la liberté qu'on lui avait arraché douze ans plutôt. Et petite Patsey était restée seule. Seule dans la mer de coton, la poussière ocre et la chaleur lourde de la plantation. Seule sans ami, sans Platts, sans repère.

Alors pourquoi continuer ?

Plus de coton. Plus de cueillette. Plus de maître Epps.

Elle s'était dérobé aux regards sous un crépuscule rougeoyant. Ignorant les hurlements fous de maître Epps qui la cherchait. Cachée dans les champs vides de tout esclave, elle avait sorti le petit couteau, volé en cuisine, de son jupon crasseux.

Un éclat d'argent brillant sous le soleil avant qu'il ne tranche sa peau sombre et repeigne les cotons blancs de pourpre.

Elle se moquait bien des pleurs névrosés ou des rugissements de rage de maître Epps, du sourire victorieux de maîtresse Epps devant la souffrance de son époux, de ce que deviendrait son cadavre.

Elle souriait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Un sourire paisible sous les cotons ensanglantés fouettés par le vent.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez aimé ou non cet écrit.


End file.
